Night Player
by GhostHunterJIO
Summary: Time travel AU! After Serin lost to Too, and Kagami stated that they wouldn't be able to work together anymore. Kuroko wished more than anything to have a second chance at his life. And of course the god of time heard. Fem! Kuroko. T rating for now. Vote for a pairing. Review and vote!
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko No Basket Story

Summary :

Time travel AU! After Serin lost to Too, and Kagami stated that they wouldn't be able to work together anymore. Kuroko wished more than anything to have a second chance at his life. And of course the god of time heard. Fem! Kuroko.

Chapter 1

" _I want to start over, I want to heal them, I want to stop them, I want I want I want! I just want them to smile and be happy, if that means I'll never be happy then so be it. If that means I have to change, then I will." Kuroko cried_

Is that so… then your wish is my command.

000

The cry of a newborn baby filled the small hospital room. A woman, Kuroko Yuki heaved tiredly. Child birth was taxing, she wouldn't be doing it again. The doctors and nurses shuffled around the room with a practiced ease. Yuki smiled at the nurse who handed over the newborn infant. The pale child was bundled in a light pink blanket. 'Strange," Yuki thought " the doctor was sure it was a boy.' She of course dismissed the thought, happy for a daughter. She wouldn't know what to do with a boy and her husband would be no help either.

"Hi, baby…" Yuki whispered soothingly at the whining child "Hush my little Tetsuya-chan."

Tetsuya knew something was wrong when she was forced out of the warm cocoon. A strangled cry escaped her as air invaded her lungs, unused to the crisp feeling. She … wait…She? He was a boy…right? He didn't feel like a boy… oh… this is wrong, very wrong. She knew instinctively she was a female, but memories of another life suggested that she was male.

 _Calm yourself child, I have granted your wish for another chance, however I could not place you in the past of your time line, I had to create another._

'Who are you…'

 _Kami- sama. I wish you luck in your mission._

000

Tetsuya had long since gained her bearings over her…unusual predicament. Past memories of her life as Male Tetsuya had flooded her mind over the last six months. She wasn't him though, well not exactly. She was her own person but she was created to achieve her past self's wish, and after witnessing his life first hand in her dreaming, she was all for it. She was going to be like him though. They had some major differences, for one, where he had a low presence, she had none what so ever, at least his parents could actually remember him, _her_ parents forget she exists. And you couldn't get used to something that's not there to begin with. Despite that, she can bring attention to herself, but people have to be observant and aware at all times. She's very observant, picking up on things that most wouldn't. Of course at the moment that's really all she can gather. She's only six months old after all.

000

She's two now, and she finds, that she can't be bothered with showing her emotions very often. There was no particular reason for it, unlike Tet-kun, as she had taking to calling her past self, who hid emotions to succeed in Basket Ball.

Funny, her mother was a Basket Ball fan, whenever a game is on, she would Tetsuya on her lap and voice out the game in a mock announcer's voice. That's really how Tetsuya fell in love with the sport. Hell, her first word was Basket Ball. After that her mother started to train her, not in Basket Ball exactly, more to build up the muscles and stamina that would be needed for the sport. Tetsuya loved it.

000

She regretted doing this. It was exhausting, her mother was crazy, why would she need to take gymnastics when she would be joining a Basket Ball team when she got to middle school. The new training had been added to her past regimen. Her days were school, gymnastics, and Basket Ball training. Her mother would teach Tetsuya the ways of Basket Ball. Yuki had apparently been a Basket Ball player during her high school years before she left it behind.

In all honesty Tetsuya doesn't really mind all the training, she just hates being tired all the time. Unfortunately her intelligence was only average but at least it was higher than Tet-kun. She was proud to be smarter than her previse self, not that she really expresses it. Yeah, she still had problems with actively displaying her emotions. It really put other people of. She had no friends, probably never would with her non-existent presence. Either way she couldn't really be bothered.

From what she had observed, friends come and go, and you could never really rely on them. They always brought you into their drama too. If Tet-chan's life was anything to go by, she definitely didn't want friends. She was perfectly fine by herself… at six years old she was too old for friends.

000

She's ten now, and has completed her training in all basic techniques of Basket Ball. Her mother has moved on to teaching Tetsuya misdirection, a style of Basket Ball that would adhere to her lack of presence. Tet-kun used the style, and it came naturally. She wasn't him though, she didn't have all his limitations. His low stamina was not hers, she could play Basket Ball normally, as well as the misdirection style. Her mother had once told her that the only limits she had was the ones she put on herself. In Tetsuya's mind, she was limitless… _maybe that's why Kagami-kun said I had no scent, Tet-chan wasn't strong per-say, but he had potential he could never reach due to his insecurities._ That was not to say that she was all powerful, she just had the ability to continue building up her strengths. She's a strong believer that there is always someone stronger, better than you.

To this thought, she built on her strengths and Tet-chan's

That when she decided to create a new style of Basket Ball for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

To say she was pissed was an understatement. She had just wanted to enjoy the last day of break before the new school year started. Now she was witnessing bullying on the court. It was disgusting, not that she showed it. Her blank eyes took in the two male high schoolers taunting and leering at two kids her age. She recognized them from Tet-kun's memories, a boy named Aomine, and a girl named Satsuki. She scrunched her nose up in distaste at the scene.

"Why don't you come with us Girly?" one guy leered at the pink haired girl

"Yeah, Yeah, we'll give ya a good time." The other grinned

This caused tetsuya's brow to twitch in reaction. She was going to stop this now. It had been going on for ten minutes already and she was beyond annoyed. The teal head gripped the ball in her hands and preformed a high speed pass which Tet-kun had dubbed Ignite Pass.

It was a blur and no one saw it coming when in collided with its target's stomach. The high schooler in question gripped his stomach and dropped to the ground with a long drawn out groan.

"Kikuru!" the other shouted whipping his head around. " Who did that?!"

Aomine and Satsuki looking around the court too, trying to spot the culprit. They of course didn't see Tetsuya until she picked up her basket ball. All eyes turned to her, wide and frightened.

"Domo." She nodded toneless "Could you take your argument off the courts?"

It was quiet for a moment. Then…"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all yelled

"When did you get here?!" Satsuki yelled

"I've been here the whole time."

The others sweet dropped at her reply.

" Hey! Did you see the guy who threw that?!" the older kid demanded, throwing the other boy on his back.

"Ano… He went that why." Tetsuya said, pointing in a random direction. "He took my ball from me and threw it, then ran off."

"Thanks brat." The teen ran off to find their attacker

"I can't believe he fell for that…" she said plainly. The teal head turned to the two gaping children "What?"

"Y-y-You came o-out of-of nowhere!" the pinkette cried

"Are you a g-g-ghost?!" the tanned bout exclaimed

" No, I'm a phantom, Ghost can't touch things, see." She used misdirection to appear beside him and poked his cheek. The poor boy screamed bloody murder before breaking down sobbing out pleas of mercy.

Tetsuya could only stare passively, not at all feeling guilty. Satsuki gazed at the teal haired girl in admiration as a tiny soft smile appeared on her face. It transformed her entire being and lit up her dead eyes. Tetsuya knelt down next to the distressed boy with an apologetic comforting smile. She quietly shushed him and stroked his dark blue hair.

"I'm Sorry Chibi-kun, I didn't mean to scare you, I was only joking. Here, I'm alive, cn you feel the heat in my hand?" She pressed her warn hand against his tear stained cheek once he calmed himself down enough to understand what she was saying.

"Y-yeah…" he sniffed and stared at her pitifully. " I-I'm not a chibi, y-you're smaller than me." He pouted

"I'm a girl, it's more acceptable. And I don't know your name." she lied

"Aomine, and she's Satsuki."

"Ahomine?" Tetsuya repeated playfully. The other two froze for a second before Satsuki burst out laughing while Aomine cried out his name ten times over. "I know, I was teasing."

"Eh… what's your name Phantom-chan?" Satsuki asked amused

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Ah, I got to go, it's almost sun down, it was nice meeting you." She bowed leaving to run home, knowing her mom would be finished cooking dinner.

000

The next day, Tetsuya grumpily made her way down stairs, her parents had agreed that she could go to Shoei Junior High, it was a couple blocks away from Teiko, that's really the only reason they agreed. The reason she was mad though was due to her parents going over seas for a business trip, and she wouldn't be seeing them for half the school year.

Tetsu cooked her breakfast, a skill she made sure to improve upon after realizing that her past self could only boil an egg. She was quick to leave the empty building, rushing to her new school in her new uniform. It was a simple white shirt with a purple sweater and a short plated skirt, she wore a pair of spandex mid-thigh length shorts that were a couple inches longer than her skirt. She waist long hair was pulled into a tight high pony tail to ensure it wouldn't be getting in her way.

She was half way to school, crossing the street when a limo turned the corner heading towards her. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, it was only second away from hitting her. She made a last ditch effort and jumped high enough to land on the hood of the car, which startled the driver as he skidded to a halt.

Tetsuya winced in pain, her wrist hurt, but it wasn't broken and she was sure she had multiple bruises and scrapes. She sighed and climbed off the vehicle, it wasn't first time this had happened, it was one of the reasons she cursed her absent presence. The driver climbed out of the car while a red head poked his head out, both searching for the source of the commotion.

"Domo." She said loud enough while shifting to bring attention to herself. The driver shouted in fright while the red head looked visabily startled. "I apologies to causing trouble."

"When did you get here?!" the driver shouted

"I've been her the whole time…you ran into me with your car." She deadpanned. "I have to leave. Thank you for not killing me." She said it with a straight face, completely serious, it was her fault after all, she should have been paying more attention. "I'll take my leave." She disappeared from their sights immediately.

Akashi wasn't sure of what to make of the ghost girl. She had no presence at all and she wore a perfectly blank face. Her eyes were dead, but they presented a sparkle of pain from crashing into a car. He shook his head, thinking he would meet her again, she was going to a different middle school after all.

000

As soon as she had arrived at Shoei, she headed straight to the nurses office, giving the nurse a scare twice, one for her sudden presence, and two for admitting to being ran into by a car.


	3. Chapter 3

Tetsuya headed to Basket Ball tryouts after school. She really wanted to join the team, she would be joining the girl's Basket Ball Club, she would have joined the Boy's club, but her mother forbade it. It irritated her, but she accepted it.

On the way there however, she ran into some one. The boy was taller than her, not that that was hard to be, she was only 4'9, he was at least 5'10, his hair was longish, and a nice brown. His eyes were wide in surprise and were a pretty dark brown. He didn't seem to notice her though.

"Domo."

The boy yelped but that was really it before he smiled wide and happy. He waved a large hand in greeting.

"Hello, sorry 'bout that, I'm Kiyoshi Teppei." Tetsuya could already tell from their initial greeting that this kid was a big dork.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you sempai."

"Do you need help getting somewhere?" He asked with a dorky smile after being called Sempai

"The Gym for girls Basket Ball tryouts."

"Ah, that's next to the boy's Gym, I'll take you there."

"Thank you Kiyoshi-sempai."

They walked and talked, well Kiyoshi talked and Tetsuya listened for the most part. They got along well, kinda balanced themselves out, and they humored each other.

000

It was only a week later and they were acting like they had known each other for years. Tetsuya could feel something new flourishing in her, Kiyoshi was her first friend, and she could feel that connection, she craved that closeness now. Despite that, she was not clingy and begging for attention, she just wanted to be near him, be it to talk, or to sit in comfortable silence.

For once she was truly happy, and it had nothing to do with Basket Ball. That was another thing, the team sucked. Really sucked. The girls didn't practice much, they didn't love the sport, and they gave no effort to the game. Tetsuya had ended up quitting, but it was too late to join another sports club as a player, so she opted for being a manager, but she practiced with the boys to test and evaluate their skills, and to figure out how to strengthen them.

She had developed her skills in observation, evaluation, prediction, and strategy since she was still in diapers, and that wasn't including her past self's observation skills. In a way she was a lot like Satsuki and Riko, but a bit different, she was a player, so she knew the best ways to improve, and she knew how to think outside the box. She was also brought up on different types of training, which she incorporated into the team's regimen.

000

Two months into the school year, Tetsuya ran into an antique shop, she had gotten into the habit of listening to horoscopes. She didn't follow them religiously, but on bad days she liked to go out to find her lucky item. And her horoscope claimed that she was last place, the most unlucky. It was freaky had how right they were sometimes.

Her lucky item was a stuffed dolphin with a green ribbon; she had long since gotten over the embarrassment that came with wacky items.

Of course, she was tempting fate, not that she realized it. It was only when she went to pluck the toy off the shelf did she startle the person beside her, who was reaching for a teddy bear with a light blue bow tie.

And que the most common reaction to her sudden presence…or not. Really the guy just froze completely, sucked in a sharp breath, and…fainted

"Ah." Tetsuya couldn't recall a time this had happened… it could have been much worse though…like that time with the store clerk with a weak heart…uh, never mind. The green haired male fluttered his eye lids, she recognized him and groaned internally, how troublesome. And really annoying. She had moved to a different school to avoid coming in contact with them, and she was still encountering them anyways! Ugh, whatever. " Ano…Domo. Are you alright?"

" When did you get here?!" Midorima shouted lifting himself off the floor, his eyes completely focused on her.

"I've been here the whole time." Hehe, that was a lie, she had only just gotten to the store a minute ago.

"A-ah." He spotted the toy in her hand and looked back up at her, finding her image blurry until he really focused. "Are you an Aquarius?"

She nodded

" You listen to Oha Asa?"

Again she nodded

" Then you know to Avoid Gemini today, they will cause you a lot of day luck."

"Yes."

"Alright, uh, I'm Midorima Shintaro."

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Tetsuya took it upon herself to bow and leave. She was really done with these encounters.

000

In retrospect, she really should have asked Kiyoshi what Zodiac he was. She didn't realize it until the end of the school day but the boy he been the cause of several accidents that all had a backlash on her. They had been walking down the stair case with one of Kiyoshi's friends in between them. Kiyoshi shoved the guy playfully, and he bumped into her. She was lucky she wasn't seriously hurt from her tumble down the bump surface.

At lunch he managed to trip over his own feet. As a result he collapsed on top of her with his lunch in between them. The boy was heavy against her slight frame. And she was sure she more bruises. She had to go to class with a soiled uniform smelling like fish and rice.

Those were just a few of the things that happened. It was when they arrived at Basket Ball practice that she thought to ask.

"Kiyoshi-Sempai, Are you a Gemini?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah I think so, why?"

"No reason." She sighed completely done with the day. She knew though, if this was predicted again, she probably wasn't going to avoid her Sempai, he was her only friend after all, and he had little to no trouble seeing her due to the simple fact that he always wanted to see her. If it was just one day filled with bad luck due to a Gemini, then she would take it, even if it managed to kill her.

Not that it mattered, Kiyoshi would find her anyways. He was like a puppy vying for attention from its master

000

Hey Ghosties! Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!

 **Splash: Nope! But I'll have read it now. I actually got the idea from Time and Time Again. It really inspired me~.**

Thanks for reviewing guys! I have 2 Akakuro votes and 1 for Kikuro!


	4. Chapter 4

Tetsuya sighed in utter bliss as she sipped her vinilla milkshake. These were her solice on stressful days. And it sure had been one. Her mother had called earlier, having found out about her position on the boy's Basketball team. It was the first time in four months that they had talked to each other. And it ended up being a huge argument.

Tetsuya could help but feel a bit abandoned by her parents, her mom especially. She loved her mother but the woman never truly acknowledged Tetsuya unless it involved Basketball. Her father was always away on business trips and when he was home he forgot he even had a child.

Besides that, her mother had informed her that they would be staying in America for another year or two and that Tetsuya's grandmother would come around to check on her...that is, if she remembers. So really Tetsuya was alone in her two story house. In all likelihood, she probably wouldn't hear from her parents for another couple of months.

For now though she enjoyed her favorite treat. She really didn't want to dwell on her on coming depression. The sudden noise on the chair across from her being pulled out startled her from her thoughts. A purple giant, one she knew Tetsu-Kun had trouble getting along with in the matters of Basketball, now sat across from her. Murasakibara, in all his...a...hunger, had filled the table with various sweet treats. All Tetsuya could do was sweat drop at the sight.

"Do you get a lot of cavities with all that sugar?" She blurted

There was a sudtle widening of the eyes and a slightly agap mouth. Other than that, his reaction to her presence was very little. He suddenly frowned as he processed her question.

"What's it to you Ghost-chan?" He grumbled slowly

"I'm just curious. Do you have to brush your teeth more than two times a day?"

"I brush five times. If I get a cavity then I'd have to stop eatting snacks. I don't want to stop eatting snacks. What's your name Ghost-chan?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. And I'm not a ghost, I'm a phantom. Ghost can't touch anything." The giant snorted at her reply.

"Murasakibara Atushi. " he grunted then dropped a piece of vinilla cake in front of her "You should eat more, you're too small."

Tetsuya couldn't help the slight quirk of her lips, a small smile of gratitude that she knew lit up her face. Really, due to her constant deadpan expression, any other expression brought life to her being.

"Thank you Bara-Kun."

"Un."

000

Hey Ghosties! I'm so sorry I've been neglecting this story~ but it's summer and I'm back now! I'll try to updat at least once or twice a week but this is all free hand and I have no idea where it is going. Love you guys. And please review!


	5. Chapter 5

How is it she always found herself in these unusual situations? Tetsuya sighed in exasperation because really, hideing with a model to escape a horde of fan girls, was just the kind of trouble she would find her self in.

It didn't help that the blonde didn't even realize her had actually dragged her along. She had no desire to remedy that any time soon. You see, what had happened was...

 _Tetsuya had gone out shopping, her fridge was near empty as she had been too tired to go out and get food for the past week. As she walked down the street she notice a group of squealing girls jumping up and down shouting out for attention._

 _The center of attention seemed to be completely overwhelmed with his situation which greatly amused her once she realized who exactly he was. Kise Ryouta. The blond puppy escaped the clutches of his adoring fans, bolting down the street, and succeeded at colliding into her. Rather that to stop and figure out what exactly he had hit, he gripped what ever was available and pulled it along..._

And that's where they are now. In an ally way. On the opposite side of town. With the sun setting.

She had left practice early to go shopping for dinner, which obviously didn't get done, and they had run for at least three hours. Fan girls were so damn persistent. It annoyed the hell out of her that she had gotten dragged into this predicament.

"Can I leave now?" She had stamina but running at top speed for three hours had given her severe sitches in her sides, a dry throat, and no small amount of breathing troubles. Besides that she had been wearing small heeled sandals to try to break them in. They had been a gift from her mother. They hadn't spoken in three months and the sandals were a sort of olive branch.

"Huh?" Kise looked over to the object her had been holding on to for the last couple of hours, only god knows why he brought it along, only to find a tiny blue haired girl in his grasp. He could say he was not ashamed of the pure girly like scream that escaped his throat, because...What The Hell?! How could he not have known he had been dragging along another human being with him.

Tetsuya winced at the high pitched voice. Yeah she was too exhausted from this ordeal to deal with drama.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go home. I don't find joy in running from eccentric fans for long periods of time. " she deadpanned although there was an annoyed sort of vibe radiating off of her.

"I'm so sorry!" Kise shouted, bowing his head and clapping his hands together in apology.

"It's fine. I'm going home before it gets dark and I get attacked." Yeah she wasn't afraid to admit the she would be useless in a fight. She was tiny and had no background in fighting, now nor in her past life.

"Wait! What's your name!?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Well, I'm Kise Ryouta. Thanks for keeping me company in my escape!" Tetsuya could imagine a pair of perked dog ears on his head and a wagging tail attached to his backside.

000

On her way back home Tetsuya couldn't help but to wonder why she had been meeting her former team mates. What was Kami-Sama up to? How would this affect her goal? She really wished she wouldn't have to face disappointment again. She hoped she could help her past friends.

000

Hey Ghosties~ two updates in one night. I'm on a roll. Hope you enjoy it! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko no basket fanfic

Chapter six

So… it's been a really long time...hehe? Look i know, it's taken forever, but i have no plan for the story, literally writing as i go. Until she starts highschool, there will be chapters to set the future scenes and a lot of character growth and development. Why don't i give you guys something to look forwards to yeah? In the end notes you'll find it.

Tetsuya was alone again. It was nothing new, just...unwanted. She didn't like being alone, it brought back memories. She could feel the dark, lonely place Tet-kun had been it...those thought,...they weren't good. He had his parents and his loving Grandmother to pull him out of his...funk? No, that's not what it was, she didn't know the name. The dark place whispered dark things, begged for hurt and blood to be drawn. She hated the dark place. She didn't have anyone to help her, her only friend was out of country right now. She decided she hated Winter break.

Her parents forgot to pay the electric bill, it had been shut off. Tetsuya was freezing and in pain, there was blood coming out of an area she had learned about in school, but she didn't have any supplies. She was tired and hungry, the snow outside was to thick for her to go out, and the kitchen needed to be restocked. If she felt alright to move, she may have been able to boil one of the last remaining eggs, but she couldn't. Freezing cold, terrible pain, famished, and the darkness was closing in around her.

Forgotten, alone, cold, in pain, hungry. She slowly curled up into a little ball on her bedroom floor, it was wood, and only made her colder, but she didn't want to stain the bed. Tears trickled down her blank face. Was she crying? Really? For how long? When did she start? The realization that she was committing a forbidden action only urged her more. Slowly her face screwed up, her breathing quickened, tears flooded her eyes, she was crying, but she made no sounds. Tetsuya was...sad? No, this was something else...what was she? There was a word for it, but she didn't know.

Down, down, down, further she fell into the dark pit. It wanted to swallow her whole, it wanted her blood, it wanted her tears, it craved her spirit, and broken soul. And she wanted to let it. No one who miss her, no one who care, they would all forget she existed, she had no presence, she was a phantom, it would be so easy to just...become a ghost. There was no point, her goal was far out of reach, she could see no way to grasp it. Tetsuya wanted to be done, to give up, to let herself slip into the darkness, her goal in this life was to save the people Tet-kun loved, problem is, she doesn't love them, she doesn't know them, they could be completely different people, this was an alternate universe after all, they could already be happy. She was suffering for what could possibly no reason at all.

A phantom to a ghost, it would be so easy… so was alone so what did it matter, their would be no problems, she was easy to forget about. A phantom to a ghost. Sure there would be a mess to clean up, a body, probably a lot of blood too, what was this feeling?

Tetsuya heft her aching, sore body off the floor, her life meant nothing, she was alone with an impossible goal. The teal haired girl shuffled to the bathroom, using the wall to support her weight, nobody cared, there was no point in living, her heart hurt to much and she wasn't aloud to express it. In her parent's bathroom, she searched through the drawers until she found her boon, she was trapped in the darkness, how had Tet-kun deal? Oh yeah, he had people who cared. In her hand was her Father's spare shaving knife, he was an old fashioned shaver, that suited her just fine at the moment, she meant nothing, the pain in her heart was growing to be to much, would her blood be sweet to the monster that called within the darkness? Tetsuya stretched her arms out in front of her and pointed the blade towards her body, what was that popular english song?

"Hello Darkness, my old friend…" she whispered in a sing song voice, with a swift movement she brought the knife harshly down towards her chest, her heart was in pain, it needed to be put to sleep...Forever.

A light sparked in her mind, an awareness that has faded away after school let out. The light had large hands and a gentle goofy smile, it was playful and happy, it held her close, she craved the light, her shining grace. The tip of the knife stopped just as it broke the first layer of skin. Her light would be sad if she was gone, she dropped the knife, her light wouldn't forget, it was the only one to remember, it clattered on the floor nicking her left foot, her light would miss her, it would mourn. Her best friend, her light, her pseudo big brother. There's someone who would remember, someone who would never forget, someone who would never leave her alone, someone who cared for her, someone who might even….love...her. Kiyoshi who scold her, comfort her, hug her, tease her. She had a job, a goal, she had a mission to save the generation of miracles, she didn't have to love them, nor did they have to love her, she had found her guiding light, and he shone brighter than any of them ever had for Tet-kun. If there came a day where she enjoyed being around them, that they loved her and wouldn't abandon her, then fine, but in the moment, well, they were the civilians, and she was the superhero, a superhero's job was to save the civilians, she would do just that.

000

The next morning Tetsuya took one of her moms lady supplies to keep herself together. She choked back four pain pill tablets, and dressed herself in bulky, heavy, and warm clothes. The teal haired girl grabbed her parents credit card, left behind for her to use, and walked to the bus station. She would be going to the store, a much needed trip, and she was struck by a craving for a vanilla milkshake, there was a burger joint she hadn't been to yet, it was close to the store, she would try their milkshake when she was finished shopping, and maybe get some lunch while she was at it.

Two hours later she set foot into the Maji's Burgers, she ignored the other customers, intent on getting her milkshake -why was she craving a damn milkshake? It was freezing outside!- and a burger. She took no notice to the group that stopped their conversation as soon as she opened the door. She strode to the counter and frightened the employees who had been oblivious to her presence. Their eyes were unfocused when they looked a her, a sure sign that she would be forgotten with in a few seconds. Persistently she felt the darkness trying to creep up on her, she pressed her nails into her palm until blood was drawn, a way to ground herself.

She spun on her heels and walked towards an empty table, right next to a suspiciously quiet group. She paid it no min though, she was only here for food.

"Ghost-Chan?" Tetsuya's head shot up and around to face the only person she knew that would call her that. The purple haired giant starred with questioning eyes, the short girl finally noticed the soon to be GoM huddled around their table staring up at her with varying expressions.

"Bara-Kun. Aomine-Kun, Midorima-Kun, Kise-Kun, Stranger-Kun, Domo." she knew she hadn't met Akashi-Kun yet, so she made sure not to say his name.

"Akashi Seijuro, a pleasure." the redhead greeted staring at her passively.

"I'm sure."

"Vanilla Milkshake and Original Burger, guest number 312!" the worker called then startled violently when Tetsuya, having to get up and stand right in front of the woman, called out.

"Right here, thank you." the teal haired girl caught the tray before it could fall. She left the bewildered waitress behind questioning if ghosts were in fact real and liked to eat cheese burgers. Tetsuya returned to her seat and quickly devoured the burger and settled back against the chair to enjoy her sweet treat. Enjoying a milkshake is the only time she'll express strong emotions, bliss, adoration, and contentment crossed her eyes as a gentle loving smile played at her lips.

The boys watched in awe as emotions changed the girl before them, she had looked completely dead inside, like she was on the verge of killing herself, but the smile on her face as she enjoyed her milkshake, the girl seemed relaxed, a strange sense of peace fall around the atmosphere around her, affecting anyone who might be in it.

Feeling much better now, Tetsuya finished off the think drink and presented the boys with a bright-for her-smile. She gathered her things and stood, nodding her head in farewell, she left for home. The day had gone over better than what she expected. It was a good feeling, she decided.

000

Okay, so I want you guys to shoot some filler chapter idea at me, ill chose a few prompts and either write it into the story or make a deleted scenes one shots story. I hope you enjoy yourselves my wonderful ghosts, catch you later!


End file.
